Fat Cats
by Yukaido
Summary: Have you noticed that in every anime lately there is always at least one really, really fat cat? The kind that is a miracle they can even walk? But Kyou isn't fat. Why? Let's delve a little deeper into this phenomenon, shall we?


_**Fat Cats**_

It occurred to me the other day while on the phone with a friend that a new stereotype has been absorbed into anime, joining the stereotypes that all animes have girls with huge breasts, all the school girls where miniskirts that are easily lifted up when even the slightest breeze blows, there is always at least one perverted guy to notice and stare at these two factors, and there always, _always_ has to be at least one episode with a bath scene (the outdoor hot springs seem to be a popular choice). Cats. And not just any kind of cats…fat cats. And when I say fat cats, I mean seriously _fat __**cats. **_These adorable, fluffy, comical relief felines all have short, chubby little legs, are as round and pudgy as cats could possibly be without exploding, and all love to just lay around and yawn the widest yawn you'd ever seen before returning to their seemingly never-ending slumber. When they aren't sleeping (gasp!), they can usually be found stumbling and tripping their way about. It seems to me a miracle that they can ever lay down and manage to get back up again.

So, of course, as I mentioned before, my friend and I came to realize this strange little occurrence a couple days ago. And of course, a distinct list came to our minds of all the fat cats that have starred in animes lately: Buyo from Inuyasha, Moon from Hayao Miyazaki's, _Whisper of the Heart,_ and so on and so forth, etc, etc. But then my friend and I came to our next shocking revelation. There is an exception! And who might that be, you ask? Why, none other than our stubborn, orange haired character turned cat from the Chinese Zodiac, Kyou Sohma. Why is he excluded from this rule, you wonder? Well, my friends, I am happy to announce my friend and I have also discovered the answer to this riddle! Let's delve and little deeper into this phenomenon, shall we?

You see, the first time Kyou Sohma ever actually spoke to Tohru Honda was the day she accidentally stumbled and fell, causing him to instinctively reach out to catch her and he transformed into a little orange feline. Kyou, because of the awful curse that had been put upon him to live his life as the wretched "monster" of the Chinese Zodiac, had never really had time to think of things other than avoiding humanity and never coming into physical contact with the opposite gender. So, the only thoughts Kyou had ever let cross his mind about girls were ones concerning his off self-protection. But by now, Kyou was a teenage boy, and hormones are one thing no one can ever escape, not matter how desperately they may try, as Kyou had. He soon couldn't keep himself away from Tohru, because of the one thing that is unavoidable once you've felt its first sparks: love.

Kyou, for the first time in his life, became obsessed with how he looked. He couldn't stand to look even the slightest bit disheveled in Tohru's presence. He must look presentable, he thought, at all times, in the hopes that one day Tohru would notice him and not that damned rat all the time, and fall in love with him as he had for her. Soon enough, Kyou became a workout-a-holic under the pretense that it was training to finally cream Yuki to a pulp (of course, there might have been some truth in that, what with how jealous he was of Yuki for Tohru's attention), and finally, on a regular basis began skipping dinner. Ha, beat that Yuki!

So, in all reality, Kyou's main motive for training was not to beat Yuki, and sitting at night on the roof wasn't to avoid Tohru or Yuki at dinner at all (well, maybe Tohru a little….), it was because he was becoming an aspiring anorexic. And so, the truth is revealed! Kyou never became a fat cat because of a stupid obsession! Kyou really is an idiot. His fear of becoming fat and his measures to impress Tohru were completely unnecessary. She had loved him all along. Dumb Kyou. You could have saved yourself the trouble. :D

**----**

**. . . I just had to do it. XD**


End file.
